


In Your Corner

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Murdock is having a hard time, B.A. is always there to help him.





	In Your Corner

“He’s been like this for hours.”

The trio huddled together just outside the door of the room.

“So, no luck reaching him?”

“He doesn’t even seem to react when I enter the room.”

“Is there anything he does react to?”

“Just the doctors, when they try to give him a treatment of any kind.”

“Violently?”

“There’s a reason he’s restrained like that.”

“Let me try.”

The first two turned to face the third member of their trio, who had been silent so far.

“I’m closer to Crazy than either of you are,” B.A. said. “There’s a chance he’ll say something to me, even if he was ignoring you, Face.”

“It’s worth a shot,” Hannibal shrugged when Face turned to look at him. “And I don’t think it could hurt anything.”

B.A. nodded, opening the door the three of them had been gathered around and shutting the door behind him.

“Hey, Murdock, you hear me?” B.A. hovered at his friend’s bedside.

The other man was jerking against the restraints, it looked like he was trying to get his wrist to his mouth so he could use it to bite the restraint off his wrist.

“That’s not gonna work out for you man,” B.A. said, putting his hand over the other’s and forcing it to rest on the bed.

“B.A.!” Murdock exclaimed, as if he’d just seen the man. “You gotta get me out of here, man, this place is crazy!”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea right now, man. You’re not stable.”

“I’m never stable, B.A., that’s what makes me exciting!”

“Do you remember why you’re here, Murdock?”

“Cause Hannibal decided it was a good idea.”

“And why did he decide that?”

“Because he hates me.”

“Murdock, you tried to kill yourself.” B.A. picked up his hand to tap lightly on the bandages that covered most of his forearm. “You don’t remember?”

“Why would I want to do something like that?”

“That’s why we’re here, Murdock. But you gotta start working with us, man. We can’t help you unless you help us.”

Murdock settled, quiet in a way that always seemed to preface an idea that only rivaled one of Hannibal’s in both craziness and likelihood to work. “Okay,” he said quietly. “I’ll try.”

“Thanks, Murdock.”

“Yeah.” Murdock looked around the room. “I didn’t mean to.”

“I know,” B.A. said, “It’s the others and these doctors you’ll have to convince.”

“B.A.?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for being on my side.”

“Of course, Murdock. I’ll always be on your side.”


End file.
